On Darker Wings
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Dean is much more than he seems but can it stop the war and pull his family back to what it once was.
1. Chapter 1

He screamed and cried but it took time before he gave in.

"So what do you say Dean will you let someone take your place and become my apprentice?" It was the same every time but with one change.

"Yes." It was broke and sounded nothing like the strong older brother but he couldn't take it any more, he gave in to the one stood before him, the chains gone as the ice started to burn away his humanity.

Lucifer smiled, the first seal was broken, oh how he would enjoy breaking the Winchester further, maybe even keep him as a pet when all others were gone, a play thing for his own pleasure. Until then he knew what he must do, once he escaped he would free the others and brake down the Heavenly Host by destroying their leader from the inside. His brothers would have been lover would be under his control, fighting against the others and he would sit back and enjoy watching Michael fall apart as his vessel was now. He stared around the palace, his prison powered by the prince of heavens own grace to keep him trapped. Each day he became more irked until recently but for the last thirty years he watched the angels fight to get to the so called weapon of heaven but his real pleasure came from watching the mortal fight. He was strong for a human, stronger than his father not that he would ever know, Lucifer even felt a fondness for the male and knew he would make a valuable general in the future, a reason as to why he ordered his forces to keep fighting.

"You know Dean, I've rather enjoyed having you here and I wanted to tell you a little story you see, once all this is over my little solider I want you by my side," Lucifer chuckled and let ice run down the humans spine. Dean still shuddered even though he tried not to but Lucifer could see him bite back a moan, "So you must know the stories of my fellows and those I will fight and I wanted to tell you how I'll brake down my eldest brother." Lucifer used the vessel which he could only sustain within hell to walk towards the Winchester. "And I'll make sure your there every step of the way." His lips skimmed Dean's ear as he whispered and the Winchester whimpered , already willing to give himself over, who was Lucifer to deny him that.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was tossing and turning in bed again, his head was pounding and sleep refused to come, he'd only been back a few days but he knew sleep would evade him. Withdrawal symptoms he recognized oh so easily but this wasn't from your everyday drug, it was one more reason to never tell anyone what he did in because it was just to wrong. As he saw the sun rising sleep finally washed over him as the sun just appeared threw the window.

He could feel the power rushing threw him but it was so much more than he was use to and yet it felt right like he'd always been meant for it, he felt a pair of eyes lingering on his form. Turning around the side of him that was aware this was a dream went into complete shock while the side in the dream smirked making Lucifer do the angelic equivalent of a blush. Walking forward he kept the smirk before leaning in to whisper to Lucifer but then it changed.

He watched quietly, seeing what most missed, how close together they were and each look that passed between them.

"You see it to?" Gabriel was stood next to him, oh how the Archangel looked so much like a Cherubim, sweet, cute and innocent but he was, like them, a trickster. Then again he was like a few of his brothers more than one, being both an Archangel and a Cherubim

"It's obvious but they can't be together because of father, he makes us beings of pure love..."

"And won't let us act on it truly." Gabriel sighed resting his head against the others shoulder and he extended a wing to wrap around Gabriel who happily snuggled closer. He smiled at his brother then turned back to the two in love, what tragedy it would cause but he'd fight against his father if it came to it, as he knew it would.

Dean woke with a start only for something to be thrown at him.

"About time, it's seven, get up and come on, we've got research." Sam said before walking out. Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed leaning back against his pillow, why was that like a memory, it must be to do with, no he wouldn't even think about it. Sam was right, they had research to do, so he dragged himself up, trying to not think about what he'd just dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel had no idea what he was getting himself in for when he pulled the Winchesters towards him, smirking as he used a few of the methods previously used to kill Dean. The two brothers walked threw an old asylum building and the moment they were separated by a door Gabriel slammed it shut and trapped Dean in the empty room.

When he appeared the Winchester froze, he could see the white glowing light of his grace and while he thought Castiel looked beautiful this one was breath taking but he also remembered him from his dream. The Archangel froze, he couldn't believe it when he saw him, this was no mere human. He walked forward slowly before gently resting a hand on the side of the scared ones face.

The moment he felt the cool had on his cheek he relaxed and leaned into it, sighing contentedly and before he could stop himself or think about Enochian rolled off his tongue.

"_Gabriel." _He didn't now where it came from but he didn't want to more, especially when he felt wings wrap around him. Gebriel leaned his forehead against the others, he'd missed him so much since the others fall.

"_Dayan." _He sighed and felt a warmth go threw him as his brother used what little grace resided in his blood to gently caress his cheek.

Dean should have found this odd and wrong but a rush of, _memorise, _came to his head and he didn't want to let his brother go.

"_I'll stop him, I'll stop them." _He whispered in the archangels ear, holding him as tight as his human form would allow, how he wished to have his wings back and really hold his brother but for now he just settled with what he had.

"_I should go." _Gabriel sighed and look of loss crossed the others face, it was heart breaking. "_I'll look for your grace, you'll have your wings again, my incredible brother." _He kissed the others cheek and was gone, the door behind the elder Whinchester gave way to the younger one who saw his brother with tears marring his cheeks.


End file.
